


Не такой

by Sasta



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drugs, Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Smoking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasta/pseuds/Sasta
Summary: Прости, приятель, я, конечно, Баки Барнс, но не тот, которого ты хотел бы увидеть.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 34





	Не такой

**Author's Note:**

> Джеймс "Баки" Барнс погиб при падении в ущелье, Зимнего Солдата не существовало

Стиву было откровенно хреново. Их оправдали, конечно, – все-таки в очередной раз спасли мир, хоть теперь и не от инопланетных захватчиков, а от старой знакомой Гидры. Но осадок остался, и не только у Мстителей. Средства массовой информации продолжали перемывать им кости. Не проходило и дня, чтобы Стив не наткнулся на какое-нибудь очередное ток-шоу, в котором обсуждали, друг или враг им Капитан Америка, Черная вдова, Железный Человек – нужное подчеркнуть.

Деятельность ЩИТа приостановили, заняться было совершенно нечем. Поэтому Стив только и мог, что ходить в спортзал – маленький и грязный, отчаянно нуждающийся в клиентах, только там на него не смотрели косо, – да гулять по улицам, нацепив огромные темные очки, опустив пониже козырек бейсболки или по уши замотавшись шарфом, благо нынешняя странная мода и не такое позволяла.

И зачем в один из вечеров он завернул вдруг в бар, он бы и сам себе не мог сказать. Может, устал от одиночества, может, захотелось хотя бы на некоторое время ощутить себя снова живым или просто поностальгировать. 

Его оглушил грохот музыки, в носу защипало от смешанных ароматов выпивки, женских духов, мужского одеколона и пота. Все столики были заняты, на маленьком танцполе яблоку негде было упасть, но у барной стойки на удивление обнаружилось свободное место. 

Стив снял очки и потер переносицу. 

– Что вам предложить?

Стив посмотрел на бармена и замер.

– Баки?

– Да? Мы знако... О! Ооо, – Баки рассмеялся и покачал головой. – А я все думал, настанет этот день когда-нибудь или нет. Прости, приятель, я, конечно, Баки Барнс, но не тот, которого ты хотел бы увидеть.

Стив машинально пожал протянутую руку и слегка нахмурился.

– Я сын дочери Ребекки, – пояснил Баки, отсмеявшись. – Внучатый племянник Джеймса Барнса. 

– Прости, – пробормотал Стив, смутившись. – Сходство просто невероятное.

– Ага, – довольно кивнул Баки. – Ба тоже всегда так говорила.

– Говорила? – переспросил Стив.

– Три года назад умерла. 

– Прости, – снова повторил Стив и тряхнул головой, пытаясь прийти в себя. Все казалось совершенно нереальным.

Баки, словно понимая его состояние, молча плеснул виски в два стакана, бросил по паре кубиков льда.

– Давай за знакомство, что ли, – предложил он. 

Стив отпил и принялся перекатывать стакан между ладонями. Баки отошел, обслужил нескольких клиентов и снова вернулся к нему.

– А почему ты Барнс?

– А потому что ба наотрез отказалась брать фамилию мужа. И дочь под своей записала. А моя мать замужем не была, – легко пояснил Баки. 

– Дай-ка догадаюсь, – усмехнулся Стив, – Бекка вышла замуж за Патрика, она еще до войны из него веревки вила.

– Так и есть, – снова рассмеялся Баки.

Стив не мог отвести от него взгляда, рассматривал такое знакомое лицо до самой последней морщинки, пытаясь найти разницу, но максимум, что нашел – родинки. Три маленькие родинки на левом виске. У Баки была одна.

Да еще волосы – длинные, собранные в небрежный пучок на затылке. Пара выбившихся прядок спускалась до самого подбородка. И это было красиво.

– Я веду себя неприлично, – спохватился Стив, с трудом переводя взгляд на бокал в руках. 

Всего на пару секунд.

– Да ладно, – отмахнулся Баки, – я тоже на тебя пялюсь. На плакатах и на экране ты выглядишь несколько иначе. Сейчас ты мне больше нравишься, – подмигнул он.

Стив вопросительно приподнял брови.

– Ну без этого выражения "всех убью, один останусь", – насмешливо проговорил Баки и попытался изобразить Стива.

Рассмеялись они одновременно.

– Мне каждый раз хочется, чтобы это все быстрее закончилось и в меня перестали тыкать камерой, – признался Стив. – Видимо, поэтому так и выгляжу на записях. Честно, если и включаю телевизор, то только ради фильмов, а когда случайно натыкаюсь на себя, сразу переключаю канал.

– На хрониках в музее ты выглядел не так, – добавил Баки. 

– Я не был в музее, – качнул головой Стив и допил виски.

– А на его могиле?

Стив подавил желание ухватиться за край барной стойки, побоявшись ее выломать.

– Его нашли?

– О, так тебе не сказали? – Баки нахмурился. – Да, Пегги Картер организовала поиски через две недели после твоей гибели на Валькирии. Его нашли, хотели устроить пышные похороны, но родители Баки были против, они не хотели, чтобы его могила превратилась в место паломничества. 

– Покажешь мне? – попросил Стив.

Баки кивнул и снова плеснул ему виски в бокал.

– Хоть завтра, у меня как раз выходной.

* * *

Кладбище Грин-Вуд было старым, с семейными склепами и мавзолеями, с разномастными могильными плитами и надгробиями, с высокими деревьями и аккуратно подстриженной травой. Стив никогда не бывал в этой его части – родители были похоронены в другой стороне.

К нужному захоронению они подошли вместе, и Баки показал на соседние – Ребекка, Патрик и Роуз.

– Мама, – ответил на незаданный вопрос Баки. – Мне четырнадцать было. А деда я не застал. Мы с мамой оба поздние дети, мне только тридцать.

Он стряхнул с плит опавшие листья, оставил цветы на могиле матери и бабушки, помолчал пару минут и ушел к машине.

А Стив еще долго стоял, положив руку на потрескавшийся темно-серый гранит. Для него прошло всего несколько лет, а мир сдвинулся, изменился на десятилетия. И вот уже внук его лучшего друга старше самого друга в момент его гибели. Все это до сих пор не укладывалось в голове.

По щекам текли слезы, и Стив их не стеснялся – все равно увидеть его сейчас могли разве что вороны, громко ругавшиеся между собой где-то на верхушках деревьев. И все-таки ему стало немного легче. Хотя бы потому, что теперь он твердо знал – его друг больше не лежит один в том страшном ущелье. 

Баки курил, стоя возле урны недалеко от припаркованной машины.

– Отпустило? – спросил он, затушил окурок о подошву ботинка и бросил в урну. – Прошлое, – добавил он, видя непонимающий взгляд Стива.

– Пока нет, – честно ответил Стив, – но я твой должник. Ты вполне мог бы ничего мне об этом не рассказывать.

– Мог, – серьезно кивнул Баки, – только нафига? Мне не трудно, ба одобрила бы, так что ничего ты мне не должен, – он пожал плечами и направился к машине впереди Стива. – Ну, можешь временами заходить в бар, клиенты лишними не бывают, – он обернулся через плечо и лукаво улыбнулся.

Стива снова словно током прошибло – как вообще могло такое быть? Даже улыбка была до боли знакомой.

Словно что-то почувствовав, Баки остановился и повернулся к нему.

– Только одно, приятель, – он покусал губу и продолжил со всей возможной серьезностью: – Я не он. Совсем. Не знаю, каким он был, но уверен, что похожи мы только внешностью и, может, какими-то семейными повадками. Не обольщайся, лады?

* * *

– Я уж думал, ты больше не придешь, – Баки, не спрашивая, снова налил ему виски. – Месяц с той поездки прошло. 

– Сначала я тоже думал, что больше не приду, – серьезно ответил Стив. – А потом внезапно Мстители снова оказались нужны своей стране. Так что просто некогда было.

– Видел новости, – кивнул Баки и отошел к другому клиенту, а потом ушел в подсобку и вернулся с еще одним барменом. – Пересядем за столик?

Они уселись в углу бара, подальше от танцующей молодежи. 

– Это мой бар, – с улыбкой пояснил он удивленному Стиву. – Открыл пять лет назад, ба активно поддерживала. Но быть просто владельцем мне скучно, так что я тут почти все время. И почему же, если не секрет, ты не собирался больше приходить? – спросил он без паузы.

Стив хмыкнул и пожал плечами.

– Не знаю толком. Трудно объяснить. Я не пьянею, шум не люблю, танцевать как-то тоже не тянет. По сути, мне тут нечего делать. 

– Ну да, – кивнул Баки, – а я тебе только бережу старые раны своим видом. 

Вместо ответа Стив залпом выпил виски.

– Так я и подумал, – ухмыльнулся Баки и наполнил его бокал снова. – Но, вообще-то, люди так обычно друзей и заводят. Ну, знаешь, знакомятся с кем-то, болтают, все такое.

– Все такое, – покачал головой Стив. – С этим у меня как раз сложности. Люди видят лицо с плаката, а не настоящего меня.

– Ну так покажи себя настоящего. – Баки оперся локтями на стол и наклонился ближе. – Хэй, надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я позвал тебя приходить почаще, чтобы заработать на тебе или что-то в этом роде? Потому что если ты так думаешь – то иди ты нахрен. 

– Заработать? – Стив удивленно приподнял бровь.

– Ну типа "в моем баре бухает сам Капитан Америка" и все такое, – хмыкнул Баки.

– Ага, рискни, и дверь твоего бара закидают тухлыми яйцами, – фыркнул Стив.

Баки расхохотался и снова откинулся на спинку стула. Стив невольно залюбовался и одернул себя, напоминая, что это другой Баки. И что нет – его нельзя хлопнуть по спине или толкнуть локтем и заговорчески прошептать что-то на ухо. Нельзя спросить, как прошло вчерашнее свидание и дала ли новая девчонка себя поцеловать.

– Капитан? Кэп, ты в порядке? 

Стив не сразу понял, что Баки уже какое-то время зовет его.

– Задумался, извини. И лучше по имени.

– Глючит? – спросил Баки, наклонив голову к плечу. – Не понимаешь, в каком ты времени и кто рядом с тобой?

– Вроде того, – согласился Стив. – Зря я все-таки пришел. Это нечестно по отношению к тебе.

Баки глубоко вздохнул и крепко сжал рукой его плечо:

– Перестань заморачиваться, Стив, я же понимаю. В смысле – ну я видел себя в зеркало, сравнивал с его фотографией. – Он сдернул с волос резинку и тряхнул головой. – Может, так полегче будет.

Тяжелые пряди рассыпались по плечам, легли мягкими волнами на щеки. Стиву вдруг ужасно захотелось провести по ним рукой, пропустить сквозь пальцы. Возбуждение захлестнуло его с такой силой, что пришлось до крови прикусить губу, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя. 

Он, конечно, не был монахом, и еще до войны мог найти себе партнера, а в новом времени с этим проблем вообще не было. Вопрос всегда оставался в доверии, и вот с ним было сложно. 

Баки знал его, как облупленного, и ни разу и словом не упрекнул. Наоборот – поддерживал, помогал найти место для свидания, был готов прикрыть при необходимости. И прикрывал – на фронте, когда Стив вытащил его из Крайшберга. 

И теперь Стив чувствовал себя более чем странно. Друг никогда не вызывал у него подобной реакции. Но _этот_ Баки...

Представилось, как Стив раскладывает его на этом самом столике, как тянет за волосы, открывая шею, чтобы оставить на ней россыпь засосов, как Баки обвивает его ногами и подается вверх, принимая до самого конца, разом, жадно и жарко.

– Ты в порядке? – нахмурился Баки.

Стив облизнул кровоточащую губу, осторожно убрал его руку со своего плеча и встал.

– Прости, я, пожалуй, лучше пойду.

Он потянулся в карман за бумажником, но Баки остановил его.

– За счет заведения. Не спорь. И если что – мой бар открыт для всех.

* * *

Стив буквально сходил с ума. Его тянуло к этому Баки так, как никогда не тянуло к своему. Но в то же время они ничего друг о друге не знали, были абсолютно чужими людьми. Мог ли Стив позволить себе доверять ему, мог ли разрешить себе ворваться в жизнь еще и этого Баки, и нужно ли ему будет то, что Стив мог и хотел ему предложить – он не был уверен.

Он снова съездил на кладбище и долго разговаривал – то ли с другом, то ли сам с собой.

И все-таки сдался. И вот, через пять месяцев после их последней встречи – после Заковии и серьезного конфликта с Тони, чудом не превратившегося в затяжную войну и все-таки закончившегося подписанием устроившего всех договора, – он стоял почти у самого входа в бар и наблюдал, как Баки откровенно флиртует с сидящим перед ним посетителем. Мужчиной.

Ну, по крайней мере, один вопрос у Стива отпал сам собой, и отчего-то мгновенно стало легче. Два Баки в его сознании окончательно разделились. Зато в груди ядовитой змеей заворочалась ревность, когда Стив увидел, как этот самый посетитель беззастенчиво накрыл своей рукой пальцы Баки.

Стив повел плечами, разминая застывшие от напряжения мышцы, и подошел к барной стойке.

– Привет, – улыбнулся он и Баки, и его собеседнику.

Баки улыбнулся в ответ.

– Как обычно? 

Дождался кивка и плеснул в стакан виски. А потом вернулся к прерванному разговору. Стив неторопливо тянул виски и наблюдал за ними в зеркальном стеллаже, наполненном разномастными бутылками. 

– Повтори, пожалуйста, – попросил он мягко, когда Баки прошел мимо к другим клиентам.

Но, снова наполнив его бокал, Баки лишь дернул уголками губ в намеке на вежливую улыбку и опять отошел.

Терпение никогда не входило в список лучших качеств Стива, кончики пальцев покалывало от желания так же прикоснуться к ладони Баки – хотя бы к ладони, виски лишь усиливало горечь ревности, но Стив упрямо продолжал сидеть. 

Сквозь грохот музыки он слышал смех Баки и обрывки разговора. Несколько раз замечал, что собеседник Баки поворачивается, чтобы глянуть недовольно – ну да, по хорошему, стоило бы от них слегка отодвинуться, – но каждый раз сам успевал отвернуться, посмотреть либо на танцпол, либо на посетителей за столиками. И даже умудрился привлечь внимание двух девушек за барной стойкой.

И все равно продолжал сидеть.

Девушки, не дождавшись ответного внимания, ушли с кем-то, кто все-таки догадался угостить их коктейлями. Появились пустые столики, танцпол опустел. И собеседник Баки, бросив еще один неприязненный взгляд на Стива, все-таки тоже ушел. Правда, номерами телефонов они с Баки напоследок обменялись.

– А вы неслабо отличились, да? Я уж думал, вас всех ждет показательная казнь в прямом эфире – такая волна после Заковии пошла, – негромко сказал Баки, подойдя наконец к Стиву.

Стив молча пожал плечами и перевел взгляд со стакана с растаявшим льдом на Баки, который стоял, поджав губы и сложив руки на груди, и внимательно его рассматривал.

– Сердишься?

– Нет. – Баки отрицательно мотнул головой – выбившаяся прядка легко мазнула его по щеке, и он чуть раздраженно заправил ее за ухо. – А должен? Если ты имеешь в виду, что давно не приходил, так это твое право. А если сегодняшнее представление – так это было даже забавно, хоть и не очень понятно.

Стив с самого начала вечера знал, что не сможет просто уйти, что будет пытаться добиться Баки, чего бы это ему ни стоило. Потому что хочет его. Этого Баки. Из настоящего.

– Мы закрываемся. – Баки глянул на часы и принялся собирать стаканы и бокалы с барной стойки.

Стив положил под свой стакан несколько купюр.

– Мы можем увидеться где-нибудь, где будет не так шумно и ты будешь занят только мной? – прямо спросил он.

– Ты меня на свидание приглашаешь? – хмыкнул Баки, приподняв бровь.

– Да, приглашаю, – кивнул Стив и поспешил добавить: – Именно тебя. 

– Разобрался с тенями из прошлого? – чуть прищурился Баки.

– Да, – серьезно и честно ответил Стив.

– Ладно, хорошо, – протянул Баки, потер лоб и глубоко вздохнул. – Хорошо. Давай попробуем.

* * *

– ... Так что я вырос на рассказах о тебе, – со смехом договорил Баки и допил кофе.

– Вот уж никогда не думал, что мною будут пытать детей, – покачал головой Стив.

– Да ладно, раньше были сказки про античных полководцев, потом про средневековых рыцарей, теперь про тебя. Только мне, в отличие от других, – Баки подмигнул, – рассказывали еще и о том, какой занозой в заднице ты был до сыворотки.

Теперь и Стив не удержался от смеха:

– И это Бекка не знала и десятой части всего, что с нами происходило.

Во время ужина они разговаривали о чем-то отвлеченном, почти ни о чем, а к концу Баки вдруг заговорил о Капитане Америке. И Стив весь вечер никак не мог задать ни единого вопроса о самом Баки, словно тот чувствовал это и не замолкал ни на минуту.

– Прогуляемся? – предложил Баки, когда они вышли из ресторана.

– Ты сегодня не торопишься в бар? – на всякий случай уточнил Стив.

– Не-а, – мотнул головой Баки. – Вообще-то, все то здание принадлежит мне, внизу бар, наверху моя квартира, с двойной звукоизоляцией вполне неплохо. Так что, когда у меня бессонница, я спускаюсь вниз, даже если не моя смена. Но иногда мне лень. Вот как сегодня.

– Удобно, – усмехнулся Стив и решил поймать момент: – Баки, а ты...

– Слушай, – прервал его Баки и тяжело вздохнул: – Я не имел права давать тебе совет по поводу того, как дружить с людьми, потому что спроси любого, кто меня знает, и тебе скажут – у Баки Барнса нет друзей. Я доверился один раз и... – он тряхнул головой. – Не важно. Больше не хочу, извини. Думал, может, с тобой получится, но нет. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Поэтому давай про погоду, машины, работу, комиксы, Капитана Америку и прочее, но не про Стива и не про Баки, ладно?

Стив с огромным удовольствием узнал бы, кто так обидел Баки, что тот полностью отгородился от мира, выстроив вокруг себя толстенную стену. Узнал – и размазал бы по этой самой стене. Но он мог только кивнуть, соглашаясь, или уйти. 

– Хочешь зайти? – спросил Баки, когда они подошли к бару, но взглядом показал не на двери, а на окна на втором этаже.

– Очень хочу, – честно ответил Стив, – но не думаю...

– Вот и не думай, – перебил его Баки и завернул за угол, подходя ко второму входу в здание.

В квартире было чисто и как-то пусто. Безлико. Не было ни фотографий на стенах, ни каких-либо безделушек. На кофейном столике в гостиной не лежали журналы, не стояла тарелка с печеньем или орешками. Все это напоминало скорее номер отеля, чем дом, в котором кто-то жил уже несколько лет. 

– Душ там, – махнул рукой Баки, – полотенца и все прочее за зеркалом.

– Бак, я...

– Стив, – в который раз перебил его Баки, – чтобы заняться сексом, не обязательно быть друзьями.

– Я в курсе.

Баки его поцеловал. 

Прижался горячими, чуть обветренными губами к его губам, скользнул в рот языком. 

Возбуждение обожгло с такой силой, что перед глазами все поплыло, и Стив прижал Баки к ближайшей стене, вклинился коленом между ног. Баки судорожно цеплялся за его плечи, царапал шею короткими ногтями и тихо стонал в поцелуй.

– А этого достаточно, чтобы все-таки заняться сексом? – спросил он, на мгновение оторвавшись, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.

"Этого достаточно, чтобы окончательно потерять голову", – подумал Стив, но озвучивать не стал, провел губами по чуть колючей щеке Баки, короткими поцелуями спустился к шее и прикусил кожу у самого плеча. Баки застонал громче и потерся о его колено.

– Я только хотел сказать, что у меня нет с собой резинок, – шепнул ему на ухо Стив.

– В душ. Иди первый, – велел Баки, отстраняя Стива. – Пока мы еще оба соображаем. Пожалуйста.

От этой просьбы Стива тряхнуло. И пришлось собрать в кулак всю силу воли, чтобы оторваться от Баки.

Когда он вышел из душа в одном полотенце на бедрах, в гостиной было свежо из-за открытого окна и слегка пахло сигаретным дымом.

– В спальню, – подтолкнул его Баки и скрылся за дверью ванной.

В спальне было почти так же стерильно. Только на тумбочке стояли коробка с бумажными салфетками и презервативами и бутылка лубриканта. 

Возбуждение и предвкушение затапливали с головой и отчаянно боролись с зудящим под кожей ощущением неправильности происходящего. Правильнее было бы встать и уйти, но Стив был почти уверен, что тогда второго шанса у него не будет. Да и уходить совершенно не хотелось.

Баки зашел в комнату полностью обнаженным. Стив, как завороженный, подошел к нему и распустил забранные в хвост волосы. И наконец-то пропустил тяжелые гладкие пряди между пальцами и слегка потянул. 

Баки прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь лаской. Стив заметил, как по его коже пробежали мурашки и тонкие темные волоски на руках и груди чуть приподнялись. Он смотрел на приоткрытые, подрагивающие губы, на змеившуюся по виску вену, на пушистые ресницы. Смотрел и не мог отвести взгляда.

– Хэй, – тихо и хрипло позвал его Баки. – Мы так и будем стоять?

Стив молча сдернул полотенце с бедер, подхватил Баки под задницу, сделал пару шагов до кровати и опустил его на середину, сразу же навалившись сверху. 

Они целовались грубо и грязно, кусались, сплетались языками и сталкивались зубами. Стив тискал задницу Баки и терся членом о его член, Баки громко всхлипывал и стонал, подкидывал бедра и царапал Стиву плечи и спину.

Все было не так. Еще с утра, когда Стив только думал о предстоящем свидании, ему хотелось взять Баки медленно и ласково, но сейчас он не грубо, но и без лишней нежности раскрыл Баки сразу двумя пальцами и не подготавливал долго, просто натянул резинку, плеснул на член чуть больше смазки, чем привык использовать, и вошел одним сильным толчком, выбив из обоих громкий вскрик.

На шее Баки расцветали ярким цветом засосы, Стив брал его сильно и быстро, выходя почти до головки и входя до конца со звонким хлопком кожи о кожу, Баки вскрикивал на каждом толчке, запрокидывал голову и уже не успевал облизывать пересохшие губы. И дрочил – быстро и жестко.

– Ты первый, – выдохнул Стив, – давай, Бак.

Баки выгнулся дугой, заливая руку спермой, и Стив еще сильнее сжал его бедра, на которых уже начинали наливаться синяки от его пальцев, и кончил глубоко внутри, кусая Баки в плечо и судорожно втягивая воздух.

– Ну ты и зверь, – рассмеялся Баки, отдышавшись, и перевернулся на живот. – Хочу повторить.

Стив замер на мгновение, выдохнул резко и провел кончиками пальцев по шрамам от трех пулевых ранений – чуть ниже левой лопатки, почти у позвоночника и справа под ребрами.

– Откуда это?

– Черт, – прошипел Баки, – совсем забыл. Не ты один долг родине отдавал, Роджерс. Пять лет в армии, из них год в Сирии, комиссован после ранения. Так мы продолжим?

* * *

Стив честно выждал два дня, прежде чем снова пошел в бар. Потому что просто смотреть и разговаривать ему было уже мало, а после их весьма бурной первой ночи Баки определенно требовалась передышка.

Баки тут же утащил его в квартиру и все повторилось. Жажда обладать и какая-то ранее неизвестная Стиву жадность брали свое, нежности места не оставалось. Но Баки после секса выглядел довольным, и Стив, обводя пальцами оставленные им же укусы и синяки, снова только распалял их обоих.

– Расскажешь? – попросил он, поцеловав шрамы на спине.

Баки ощутимо напрягся, но потом пожал плечами.

– Обычное ранение, что там рассказывать. До сих пор не решил, то ли не повезло, то ли наоборот. Но когда в госпитале очнулся, чуть не взвыл. Все лежал и думал – лучше бы сразу, чем так. Не парализовало, конечно, потому что позвоночник не перебило, рядом прошло, и на том спасибо. Но вот руки... Я даже ложку поначалу удержать не мог. Врачи что-то там про травму объясняли, да мне-то пустой звук, ничего не запомнил. Полгода на реабилитации, научили заново элементарные вещи делать, а дальше, когда комиссовали и на гражданку отправили, уже сам разрабатывал. Но до сих пор, знаешь, груз потяжелее поднимешь – и спину болью простреливает. А как боец я вообще бесполезен.

Баки явно пытался сдерживать чувства, но Стив все-таки услышал в его голосе и боль, и досаду на самого себя. 

Но не мог не отметить, что Баки все-таки рассказал, хоть немного, но открылся, впустил его не только в постель. Значит, может, у них и был шанс на что-то большее, а не только на секс.

* * *

Баки не отвечал на звонки и не перезванивал. Стив не мог не думать о том, всех ли Баки вот так игнорировал, даже когда сам предлагал повторить "как-нибудь на днях", или только его. И не был ли его рассказ о ранении причиной этого отчуждения.

Через неделю он не выдержал и пошел в бар, но Баки не было и там. 

– Когда его смена? – уточнил Стив.

Но бармен только пожал плечами:

– Я не могу ответить на этот вопрос, приятель. Заходи, как-нибудь застанешь.

Ни на второй, ни на третий, ни на пятый вечер Баки не появился. И свет в его окнах тоже не загорался. Не то чтобы Стив проводил возле его дома ночи напролет, но впервые радовался тому, что Мстителей никто никуда не вызывает.

Стив продолжал заходить через день и спустя еще неделю бармен не покачал головой, а кивнул в сторону вип-кабинок.

– Без номера, – произнес он едва слышно и сразу отошел к другим посетителям.

Баки сидел один и, судя по всему, просто надирался, хотя мог сделать это и дома. Даже в полутьме бара Стив рассмотрел выцветающие синяки на коже, несколько швов на правой брови и все еще слегка заплывший глаз.

– Что произошло? – спросил он, хмурясь, и сел рядом, не обращая внимания на то, что Баки был совершенно не рад его появлению.

– Я еще не настолько пьян, чтобы исповедоваться, и слишком горд, чтобы просить чьей-либо помощи. Особенно помощи Капитана Америки.

– А как насчет помощи Стива Роджерса?

Баки поморщился:

– А случайных любовников мои дела тем более не касаются.

Стив сжал кулаки и подавил желание хорошенько встряхнуть Баки.

– Серьезно, – взгляд Баки чуть прояснился, – тебе лучше уйти. 

– Если бы я мог уйти, я бы не приходил, – отрезал Стив. – У тебя неприятности?

– Можно и так сказать, – хмыкнул Баки и глотнул виски прямо из горлышка бутылки.

Стив молча ждал. Баки пил и все больше хмурился.

– Ты не уйдешь, да? Вот черт. Не зря ба говорила, что ты упрямый, как осел.

Стив даже не улыбнулся. Все внутри клокотало от желания голыми руками разорвать тех, кто избил Баки и довел его до такого состояния.

– Ладно, – раздраженно выпалил Баки. – Идем.

Баки с трудом поднялся, опираясь на стол, и Стив увидел, что его правая нога от щиколотки до бедра в гипсе. Он дернулся было помочь, но Баки, бросив на него полный злости взгляд, вытащил из-за дивана костыли и поскакал к выходу.

Они поднялись в его квартиру, и Стив присвистнул. Мебель в гостиной была разбита, диван порезан. Гардеробная, которой Стив в первый раз не видел, распахнута, одежда скомкана кучей в углу. Зеркала в ванной не было, только острые осколки торчали из рамы. 

Но спальня была в порядке. Стив подумал, что Баки в ней уже просто убрался. И вряд ли это было легко, учитывая перелом.

– Мой бывший, – сказал Баки. – Тот самый человек, которому я доверял. Замки я, конечно, сменил, когда мы разошлись, но это его не остановило. Никогда не останавливало. В этот раз ему удалось застать меня дома, так что пришлось пару недель провести в больнице, только сегодня вот отпустили. Некогда было купить новый телефон, – закончил он, отвечая на все вопросы Стива разом.

– Почему ты не заявишь в полицию?

Баки горько рассмеялся.

– Потому что меня сразу убьют. Хотя иногда я думаю, что все к этому и придет. Так или иначе.

Он помолчал пару минут, достал из кармана почти пустую бутылку и покачал головой.

– Джонни не дал мне целую, там оставалось всего треть. И я действительно слишком трезвый для всего этого, но ты же не отвяжешься. 

Он прошел в спальню, стараясь не наступать ни на что, и уселся у самой спинки кровати, поудобнее устроив ногу. Стив засунул руки в карманы джинсов и прислонился плечом к косяку.

– Он пришел в бар, когда мы работали от силы пару месяцев. Я только полгода как вернулся в Бруклин. Думал, все будет как обычно – случайный секс и обещание как-нибудь позвонить. Но он пришел снова. И снова. И только когда я уже был опутан им по рукам и ногам, я понял, что он из тех, кто, знаешь, крышует такие вот бары. Поначалу я даже вроде как обрадовался, а потом заметил, что он толкает в баре наркоту, – Баки зажмурился, сжал зубы до скрипа и поморщился так, словно сам себе был противен. – Я промолчал. Мне было выгодно – клиентов прибавилось, нас узнавало все больше народу. Деньги текли рекой. Но меня каждый раз тошнило, когда я видел, как какой-нибудь тип бросает девчонке таблетку в пиво. Однажды я перестал с этим справляться. Тогда он в первый раз меня избил до полусмерти. Хорошо, что ба этого уже не увидела. И все-таки я настоял на своем. Наркоты в моем баре больше нет. Но теперь он периодически приходит, чаще всего не один, с парой друзей, и забирает все деньги, все, что найдет. А если ничего не находит – так вот развлекается.

– И с тех пор ты боишься спать по ночам? – уточнил Стив, надеясь, что говорит не слишком громко, потому что сейчас он как никогда понимал Халка. Ему тоже было тесно в собственном теле.

– Спать, жить, боюсь за жизнь своих барменов. Но они в курсе всего. И ни один не уволился, – слабо улыбнулся Баки.

– Значит, друзья у тебя все-таки есть.

Баки коротко качнул головой.

– Понятно, что он не один, за ним есть кто-то еще, но все-таки почему ты...

– Потому что он сам – коп, Стив, – фыркнул Баки. – Ты что, до сих пор не понял, в каком мире оказался?

– И тебе все еще не нужна помощь Капитана Америки?

* * *

Баки долго ругался, но Стив так и не ушел. Помог раздеться и принять душ, а потом уложил на кровать и велел спать. Хотелось лечь рядом, но Стив понимал, что в этом случае просто не даст Баки заснуть. И потому держал себя в руках.

Плед с дивана валялся в углу гостиной. Стив встряхнул его, убедился, что тот цел, и набросил назад на диван, закрывая порезы, из которых вылезал наполнитель. Комфортно, конечно, не было, но под утро Стив даже умудрился задремать.

Разбудил его голос Баки.

– Эй, телохранитель, – позвал он с порога гостиной.

Стив с силой потер руками лицо и тряхнул головой. Баки был уже полностью одет.

– Умывайся и приходи, я кофе сварил.

* * *

– Если ты не скажешь его имя, я выясню сам, – чуть повысил голос Стив, откладывая вилку на стол.

Баки раздраженно закатил глаза – они весь день переругивались по поводу его бывшего и продолжили за ужином.

– Ладно! – выдохнул Баки, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не закричать, и выпалил имя и номер участка, где тот служил.

Стив записал и тут же отослал кому-то сообщение. 

– Теперь ты уйдешь? – Баки откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди.

Стив, поставив тарелки в раковину, вытер руки полотенцем и подошел к Баки. Взял за подбородок, внимательно посмотрел в глаза и прижался губами к губам.

Он целовал медленно, почти лениво, лаская языком небо и обводя по кромке зубов, пока Баки не начал ерзать на стуле.

– Ты уверен, что хочешь, чтобы я ушел? – спокойно спросил Стив, оторвавшись от него.

Баки громко и почти отчаянно застонал и рванул его на себя за ворот футболки.

Стив тихо засмеялся, снова ловя губами его губы, и подхватил под задницу, одним движением поднимая со стула. Баки обвил руками его шею, зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке, но Стив разорвал поцелуй.

– Подожди, Бак, – шепнул он, – я еще не так хорошо знаю твою квартиру и не хочу, чтобы ты ударился ногой еще раз.

Устраивая уже раздетого Баки на кровати, Стив на мгновение затормозил.

– Скажи мне прямо, он...

– Нет, он меня не насиловал, никогда, – привычно перебил его Баки, поняв с полуслова. 

Стив только кивнул и перевернул Баки на бок, устраиваясь за спиной и отводя его левую ногу в сторону. На долгие ласки им снова не хватило терпения.

– Дааа, – выдохнул Баки, когда Стив медленно вошел в него. – Твой член – это лучшее, что со мной случалось.

Стив насмешливо фыркнул и толкнулся глубже, а потом еще и еще, все быстрее и резче. Так, как нравилось им обоим. По крайней мере, громкие стоны Баки не давали в этом усомниться.

Стив довел Баки до оргазма, не позволяя прикоснуться к члену, но не остановился, продолжая трахать сильно и глубоко. Когда Баки кончил во второй раз – уже в руку Стива, – он не мог стонать, только шумно хватал ртом воздух.

– Я больше... не могу, – всхлипнул он, когда его затрясло в третий раз и на ладонь Стиву выплеснулось несколько капель спермы.

Стив крепче сжал его бедро и в несколько быстрых глубоких толчков довел себя до края. Навалился всем телом, почти переворачивая Баки на живот, больно укусил в плечо, а потом ласково лизнул, словно извиняясь за грубость.

– Господи, – выдохнул Баки, все еще вздрагивая. – Я еще сутки ходить не смогу. Но как же это было здорово.

Стив сходил за мокрым полотенцем и обтер Баки, кое-как перестелил простыню и только после этого сам принял душ. А потом забрался к нему в кровать и накрыл их обоих одеялом.

– Спасибо, что не ушел, – тихо шепнул Баки, придвигаясь ближе к нему.

И Стив мягко поцеловал его за ухом.

* * *

– Я не спрашиваю, зачем тебе это нужно, – сказала Наташа, тряхнув головой. – Раз попросил, значит, важно. Но дело будет шумным, Стив. Там столько всего на них вылезло, что даже я слегка удивилась.

Это заявление заставило напрячься всех. В последний раз Наташа удивлялась, когда они обнаружили Гидру. 

– Наркотики, похищение с требованием выкупа, продажа оружия, – Наташа бросала распечатки на стол одну за другой. – Уничтожение улик, разумеется, за неплохое пожертвование. И это называется – в нашей полиции нет коррупции. Они работают довольно тесным коллективом уже больше десяти лет, новички, как правило, не задерживаются, просят перевод через два-три месяца. Наверно, не стоит удивляться, что при этом у них одни из лучших показателей в Бруклине – на их территории все тихо и спокойно и раскрываемость редких преступлений выше девяноста процентов. Просто образцово-показательное отделение. 

Она презрительно фыркнула и поджала губы. 

Тони почесал затылок.

– Передаем моим юристам? Или что, Кэп? 

– Они должны сесть. Все. – В голосе звучала такая злость, что Сэм даже удивленно поднял брови. – Особенно этот, – Стив кивнул на папку, оставшуюся в руках Наташи.

– Ага, – подхватила она. – Тут у нас еще и побои, причем зафиксированные. И неоднократные. 

Стив нахмурился и взял в руки папку. На фотографиях был Баки – в крови, бледный, с разбитой скулой и неестественно выгнутой ногой. Были и еще фото – и волосы у Баки на них были короче. Шесть обращений в больницу. О тех случаях, когда он не обращался, Стив даже думать не хотел.

– Пришлось постараться, чтобы это добыть, но заключения врача тоже есть. И все официально, он сам все подписал и согласился, если это будет необходимо, дать показания.

Наташа ослепительно улыбнулась. Тони поежился. Даже у Стива мурашки пробежали по спине. Сэм внимательно смотрел на него.

– Кэп, это будет разовая акция или мы все отделения в Нью-Йорке проверять будем? – поинтересовался Тони, закончив просматривать распечатки. На фото из папки он едва взглянул, болезненно поморщился и отложил в сторону.

– Это личное, – немного помолчав, отозвался Стив. – Для начала создадим прецедент. А дальше посмотрим. 

Сэм довольно улыбнулся и хлопнул его по спине.

* * *

– Ты сделал что? – Баки уставился на него с недоверием.

– Все просили сделку, конечно, но это слишком громкое дело, чтобы его замалчивать. С теми данными, что собрала Наташа, детективам даже работать не пришлось, сразу передали в суд. Погугли новости, кто-то уже слил журналистам информацию о задержаниях, – он чуть лукаво улыбнулся и потянулся, чтобы обнять Баки.

– Господи, Стив, – Баки отшатнулся от него, рухнул на стул. – Спасибо тебе, но... 

– Но? – поднял брови Стив, в груди разливался неприятный холод.

– Но я тебя теперь вроде как боюсь, – нахмурившись, признался Баки. – Ты же маньячишь почти как он, а что будет, если я... – он отвернулся, закусил губу и замолчал.

– Если ты что? – уточнил Стив, и глаза у него потемнели. 

– Даже думать об этом не хочу, не то что вслух произносить. – Баки коротко глянул на Стива и тут же снова отвернулся.

– Если ты захочешь от меня уйти, – договорил за него Стив и сжал зубы так, что желваки заиграли.

Баки кивнул.

– Тебе достаточно просто об этом сказать, – медленно произнес Стив.

Он несколько минут внимательно смотрел на Баки – настороженного, напряженного, – а потом вышел из кухни, подхватил с тумбы в прихожей пачку сигарет и аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь.

Он закурил, глубоко затянувшись, едва оказавшись на улице. В последний раз они курили одну на двоих с Баки в далеком сорок пятом. И табак был гораздо крепче тогда, в военное время.

В три затяжки выкурив сигарету, Стив подкурил от окурка следующую и медленно пошел к станции метро. В конце концов, горько усмехнулся он, Баки ни о чем не просил, он сам захотел помочь. Мог просто трахать время от времени, но этого казалось мало. Захотелось погеройствовать. Молодец.

* * *

Суд закончился, но Баки так и не звонил. Стив обходил район бара по широкой дуге, считая спокойствие Баки важнее собственного.

Он был уже готов молиться, чтобы хоть что-нибудь произошло, когда на планете объявился Танос со своей страшной неземной армией. И Стив отпустил себя – целиком и полностью. Он убивал с яростью, выпуская всю скопившуюся злость и боль, впервые не заботясь о том, что перед ним живое – и, возможно, порабощенное – существо, что его, может, стоило бы и оставить в живых.

Даже через несколько часов после начала битвы, когда его со спины обхватили чьи-то руки, а знакомый голос начал уговаривать остановиться, Стив все никак не мог прийти в себя.

– Роджерс! – рявкнул Тони откуда-то сверху. – Если ты не успокоишься, я тебя вырублю, видит Бог.

Стив резко выдохнул. Тор держал его, прижимая руки к бокам, но и ему, уставшему, уже едва хватало сил сдерживать этот напор.

– Я тут, – сказал Стив, мотнув головой. – Я вас вижу.

Перед ним лежал фиолетовый великан с отрубленной головой и почти разорванный на куски.

Стив посмотрел на себя – цвет формы не угадывался за кровью врагов и их останками, прилипшими к одежде и коже.

Тор разжал руки и встал сбоку.

– Что это было? – спросил опустившийся перед ними Сэм.

– Это был я, – просто и чуть устало отозвался Стив.

– Знаешь, я тебя теперь даже немного боюсь, – призналась Наташа.

Стив вздрогнул, медленно поднял на нее взгляд. Наташа несколько секунд смотрела на него молча, а потом подошла и крепко обняла.

И Стив с тихим рваным вздохом уронил голову на ее плечо.

* * *

Стив сидел на диване в гостиной, рассматривал уже затянувшийся розовый шрам на руке и отчаянно не знал, куда себя деть. После битвы минула лишь неделя, некоторые из Мстителей еще лежали в больницах, а он уже снова мечтал о каком-нибудь побоище и думал, не согласиться ли на предложение Тора погулять по мирам в поисках неприятностей на свою пятую точку.

Телефон пиликнул, принимая сообщение от Старка. 

Стив машинально открыл уведомление. На экране было фото Баки явно с камеры наблюдения. 

_этот чувак обещает разнести башню по кирпичу, если я не сообщу ему твой адрес_

Стив глубоко вздохнул и нажал на иконку вызова.

– Тони, попроси Джарвиса задержать его, я скоро приеду.

– Задержать – это обезвредить или просто потянуть время? – уточнил Тони.

– Потянуть время, – поспешил ответить Стив, сбегая по лестнице.

Он гнал по городу, нарушая правила, и в крови закипало знакомое, пьянящее чувство азарта – как на миссиях, когда переговоры заканчивались и оставался только честный или не очень бой.

Он остановился перед входом в Башню, взвизгнув тормозами, и Баки повернулся к нему.

– Кто такой Джарвис? – спросил он.

– Искусственный интеллект, – пожал плечами Стив, ставя мотоцикл на подножку. – Башня – лишь его часть.

Баки впечатленно присвистнул.

Стив оглядел его с ног до головы – Баки выглядел таким уставшим и явно озябшим, что у Стива невольно сжалось сердце. И одновременно азарт в крови перекипел в обжигающее возбуждение.

– Стив, – Баки шагнул к нему и замер, кусая губу.

Стив подождал несколько секунд, давая Баки время сказать, если он хотел обратиться с какой-то просьбой, но Баки молчал.

Стив, в два шага преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, сгреб Баки в охапку, прижал крепче и впился в губы – жестко, грубо и жадно. Баки сразу же обхватил его руками за шею, попятился назад, увлекая за собой, пока не прижался спиной к ближайшей стене. И тут же выгнулся, потираясь бедрами о бедра Стива.

– Простите, что прерываю, Капитан Роджерс, – раздался голос Джарвиса, – но мистер Старк попросил вам напомнить, что в радиусе километра от Башни нет ни одной слепой зоны.

Стив оторвался от губ Баки, напоследок прихватив зубами нижнюю, и глубоко вздохнул.

– Спасибо, Джарвис. Тони. 

Стив салютнул и повел Баки к мотоциклу. Но, прежде чем повернуть ключ зажигания, снял свою куртку и надел ее на Баки.

Когда он остановился возле бара, Баки ткнул его кулаком в плечо.

– Почему мы здесь?

– Потому что в моей квартире тонкие стены, – просто ответил Стив.

По вспыхнувшим щекам Баки было понятно, что не одному Стиву хочется хотя бы расстегнуть джинсы, чтобы не давили на болезненно возбужденный член. 

– Или я тебя неправильно понял? – уточнил Стив, стараясь не сжимать кулаки, отрывать руль мотоцикла ему не хотелось.

Мимо них прошла шумная компания подвыпивших девушек, и Баки поморщился, махнул рукой, мол, пошли в дом.

В гостиной был новый диван. Прямо посреди комнаты. И ничего больше.

– Радикально, – усмехнулся Стив.

Баки пожал плечами, засунул руки в карманы куртки, чертыхнулся, вспомнив, что куртка не его. И вытащил потрепанную полупустую пачку сигарет. Ту самую, которую Стив у него забрал. С лежащей внутри дешевенькой зажигалкой, которую Баки прихватил в баре. Посмотрел на Стива растерянно, словно только что понял что-то для себя очень важное. И вернул пачку в карман.

– Не хотел тебя напугать, – тихо сказал Стив, – я хотел защитить. Я никогда тебя не обижу.

– Я знаю, – кивнул Баки и повесил куртку в шкаф. – Понял, когда, ну, знаешь, перестал охуевать от происходящего. 

Стив насмешливо фыркнул.

– А потом все эти суды, журналисты, – Баки поджал губы. – Когда все закончилось, я напился, потому что больше не мог все это выносить. Ну и где-то просрал телефон. Снова. Я вообще в этом плане везучий – за пять лет штук двадцать сменил. То бью, то теряю.

– И поэтому пришел сегодня к Тони.

– Ну да, – Баки пожал плечами и зачастил: – Я не знал, как тебя найти, а сам ты не приходил, верный своему слову. Я пытался искать, ходил по паркам, в которых ты мог бы бегать, просто по улицам, вдруг мимо пройдешь, и...

Стив прервал его поцелуем.

– Я здесь, – шепнул он в губы Баки. – Пока не прогонишь, никуда не уйду. Ну разве что на миссии. 

Баки расстегнул на нем джинсы, и Стив застонал от облегчения и предвкушения.

Одежда осталась на полу по пути из прихожей в спальню.

Стив покрывал Баки поцелуями от шеи и до колен, прикусывал кожу и зализывал оставшиеся метки. Дышал его запахом, упивался стонами и тихими вскриками. И еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не наброситься снова голодным зверем, а все-таки заласкать, как хотелось с самого начала.

Баки не выдержал первым. Оттолкнул Стива и рывком перевернулся на живот, развел шире ноги.

– Если ты не трахнешь меня прямо сейчас, я сдохну от перевозбуждения, – буркнул он, прежде чем уткнуться в подушку.

Стив улыбнулся и развел в стороны его ягодицы. Когда его язык скользнул внутрь, Баки вскинулся и закричал.

И кричал, срывая голос, не переставая, пока Стив брал его – то медленно и нежно, то резко и быстро, сбиваясь с ритма и начиная заново набирать скорость, выходя полностью, дразня одной головкой и входя до конца, вжимаясь, словно пытался проникнуть еще глубже.

А потом, едва отдышавшись после сумасшедшего оргазма, они вместе пошли в душ, и там, придерживая за бедра, Стив отсосал Баки, мягко лаская изнутри пальцами.

Баки уже едва соображал, когда они рухнули в кровать и Стив подгреб его ближе, крепко обнимая.

– Боже, с тобой невероятно, я после нашего секса еще несколько дней тебя в себе ощущаю, но повторять такое ежедневно не смогу, как бы ни хотелось, – сонно пробормотал Баки.

– А хочешь меня? – спросил Стив, и Баки на мгновение распахнул глаза.

– А ты сам-то хочешь?

– С тобой я хочу всего в пределах разумного, – улыбнулся Стив и ласково поцеловал его в висок. – И как можно больше.

Баки не ответил. Он уже спал, улыбаясь во сне. 

И Стив решил, что Тор с чужими мирами разберется как-нибудь сам.


End file.
